Journée difficile d'un grand frère cool
by nightmare of Minoru
Summary: Bros essaye de s'habituer à la vie de grand-frère.


Dave dort paisiblement sur vos genoux. Le regarder dormir vous a toujours apaisé. Votre petit frère est adorablement cool avec ses lunettes miniatures sur le nez. Il deviendra un grand homme branché et cool, vous en êtes persuadé. L'enfant remue sur vos genoux et lâche un crie plaintif. Vous l'attrapez entre vos bras musclés et le soulevez. Votre petit frère ne vas tarder à vous hurler dans les oreilles. Vous précipitant dans la cuisine, vous faites réchauffer le biberon. Cette machine n'est pas assez rapide et Dave vous hurle soudainement d'indignation alors que son petit corps s'agite et a pour unique mission de vous frappez. Vous vous mordez les lèvres et sortez le biberon de la machine infernal. Avant que Dave vous brise de nouveau les tympans vous fourrez le saint Graal dans cette bouche bavante . Voilà, vous avez réussis.

Jamais le métier de Grand-frère vous avez semblé aussi difficile. Vous vous demandez comment vos parents ont pu vous élevez. S'ils ont eu les mêmes difficultés que vous. Vous pensez que non. Après tout vous êtes quelqu'un d'adorable. Du moins c'est ainsi que vous vous percevez. Dave vous regarde avec des yeux ronds, à travers ses lunettes. Vous devez lui en acheter des plus foncés, celles-ci ne sont pas assez classes. Oh, vous rêvez du jour où il pourra les choisir tous seul. Cet enfant sera votre plus grande fierté.

Une fois repus, vous posez Dave dans son berceau et le faites surveiller par Cal. Votre marionnette fera un espion idéal. Vous, vous avez du travail.

Vous armant de tout ce que vous pouvez, vous prenez votre Skate trop classe et vous échappez par la fenêtre. Vous avez de nombreuses choses à faire aujourd'hui. Votre priorité est d'affronter Fro, votre voisin et ennemi du jour. Mais vous avez confiance en vos facultés. Ensuite pour irez acheter quelques armes. Puis vous trouverez des lunettes plus classe pour votre petit frère adoré. Oui, ça c'est une journée cool.

Vous atterrissez sur le haut de l'immeuble d'en face. Fro vous fait front, osant affronter vos superbes lunettes noirs contre ses horribles lunettes oranges. Mais foi de coolattitude, il ne gagnera pas. Pour sortez votre sabre et enchaînez les coups rapides. Vos feintes sont pertinentes, vos déplacements vifs et vous arrivez à surprendre votre adversaire en lui enfonçant le manche de votre arme dans le dos. Il n'est pas question de le tuer, c'était juste pour lui prouver votre supériorité. Le combat c'est terminé très rapidement par un Fro en larme et suppliant. La scène vous met mal à l'aise et vous décidez de partir le plus vite possible pour commencer vos achats.

Alors que vous payez les petites lunettes noirs toutes mignonnes et classe, Cal atterrit sur votre épaule. Vous vous regardez dans les yeux et froncez les sourcils. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Dave ! Rapide comme l'éclair, vous remontez sur votre skate et vous rentrez chez vous. Atterrissant par la fenêtre toujours ouverte, vous cherchez activement votre petit frère. Ce sont des pleures qui attire votre attention. Ils viennent du…toit ? Vous vous précipitez dans les escaliers, Cal sur votre épaule. Une fois arrivé, vous cherchez Dave. Mais les pleures sont encore haut… Vous relevez la tête et croisez le regard de votre nouvel ennemi. Un gros corbeau tient votre frère entre ses pattes et vous toise de haut. Cet enfoiré de volatile a kidnappé votre frère ! Vous sortez votre arme. Ce piaf ne vous fait pas peur. Vous ferez n'importe quoi pour votre petit frère. Le monstre claque du bec. D'un saut puissant vous vous jetez sur lui. Le bec vous pince le bras mais vous en profitez pour le blessez sauvagement à la nuque. D'un geste rageur, vous décapitez l'animal. Cal récupère Dave pendant que vous tenez votre épaule blessée.

Dave pleure désespérément, son corps tremblant s'agite et vous demande. Vous souriez, malgré la douleur, et le prenez dans vos bras. L'enfant vous regarde. Ses lunettes sont tombées pendant l'attaque. Vous sortez celles que vous venez juste d'acheter et lui enfilez. L'enfant retrouve immédiatement le sourire. Que vous l'aimez votre petit frère !

La journée a été beaucoup plus longue que vous ne l'avez imaginé. Epuisé, vous vous allongez dans votre lit et fixez le plafond. Deux petites mains vous agrippent le t-shirt et essayent de se hisser sur le lit. Vous attrapez votre frère avant qu'il ne se fasse mal et le posez sur votre torse. L'enfant s'endort aussitôt. Souriant, vous vous permettez de faire une sieste à votre tour. Après tout vous l'avez bien mérité. Votre frère mérite beaucoup d'attention.

Il sera votre plus grande fierté.


End file.
